Family Times at The Cullen House ONESHOT
by Fiona55
Summary: A fun little one shot with Rosalie, Bella, Nessie, Emmmett, Alice, and Edward.Hope you enjoy


Family Times at the Cullen House- One Shot

Rated-T for possible language and sexual content

Characters- Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Bella, and Nessie

*Disclaimer- I own nothing! All characters and everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and I am forever in debt to her.*

Family Times at the Cullen House

"Are you kidding me Rose? Nessie needs to start school soon! People are going to start noticing if a five year old is roaming around the town during school hours!" Bella exclaimed, sitting with Rosalie in the dining room, arguing about Nessie's schooling.

"She's only a year old! She really shouldn't be without one of us."

"Why am I discussing this with you? It's not like you're her mom."

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just personally don't agree with you on this particular subject. What does Edward think about it?"

"He agrees with you. But I'm pretty sure it's for a different reason. He's afraid that she'll accidentally tell someone. He doesn't think she's careful enough."

"Mommy? Aunt Rosalie? Are you guys in there?" Nessie called from the top of the staircase.

"Yes honey, we're down here." Rosalie answered.

"Uncle Emmett won't play dress up with me!" Nessie yelled, her shrill voice tinkling down the stairs.

"Emmett, get your ass down here. Now!" Rosalie said in a calm voice.

"Yeah Rosie, what do you want?" Emmett said once he got down to the girls, Nessie included. She was perched on the edge of the table.

"Why don't you want to play dress up with your niece?" Rosalie asked while Bella and Nessie giggled as quietly as possible.

"She wants me to wear a dress! Do _you_ want to deal with Alice if I tear one of her dresses?" Emmett countered.

"It really wouldn't matter to me, Emmett." Alice disagreed from the living room where she was shopping on the internet.

"See? Now, there really isn't a reason for you not to be playing with her! She's a year old, and she adores you. Play with her for once." Rosalie said through her teeth.

"Once? I play with her all the fucking time! I was watching football Rose! Football!" Emmett complained.

"I j-just wanted to p-play wi-with you u-uncle Emmett. I l-l-love youuuuu." Nessie sobbed.

"Which dress was it that you wanted me to wear?" Emmett sulked, pulling Nessie off the table and carrying her upstairs.

"He is putty in her hands." Bella smiled.

"Is my child crying?" Edward slammed the door to the kitchen, a crack forming in the door.

"Edward, it's ok. She was just mad at Emmett. It's all worked out." Bella soothed him, placing a hand on his arm.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's ok."

"Um, Rosalie, I know that Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper are hunting, but I was wondering if you, Emmett, and Alice could watch Nessie for a few hours." Edward asked.

"Sure, that's fine. I didn't think you guys had anything to do tonight."

"Um, right, well, something came up. We'll see you guys later. Call if you need anything. Please don't need anything." Bella quickly finished, and she and Edward scurried out the door.

"Yeah, something like Edward's dick." Rosalie murmured, and walked into the living room to see what Alice was doing.

"Did you catch that?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah. You know, it's really not fair. We have to take care of two children. UGH!" Alice exaggerated.

"Two? Oh, right, Emmett. I gotcha."

"Hey, I'm gonna go upstairs. I'm hoping to catch Emmett in a dress." Alice said, standing up.

"I'll join you." Alice and Rosalie hurried up the stairs and into Edward's old room, which had been turned into a second nursery for the ever-growing Nessie and her also ever-growing toy collection. Emmett stood beside the toddler bed, wearing only his boxers, trying zip the side of the hot pink sequined dress that Nessie had requested he wear.

"Nice dress." Alice said from the doorway.

"Ha Ha." Emmett said, a low growl forming in his throat.

"Edward and Bella are going to their place to F-U-C-K and want us to watch Nessie for a few hours." Rosalie spelled for Emmett, hoping Nessie still hadn't picked that word up from him.

"What does fuck mean?" Nessie asked, while trying to help Emmett zip the dress. It tore at the sides, and practically fell off. Nessie threw the dress at the wall, and Emmett took that opportunity to get his clothes back on.

"Yeah, Emmett, what does it mean?" Rosalie asked, playing along with Nessie.

*So…did you enjoy? Hope so. Please Review, they are apprieciated. Oh, and somehow, I didn't think that Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper fit into my story, so if that's what you were looking for, I'm sorry. Hope you liked this one shot. (:*

-Fiona


End file.
